Fairy Tail's Ultimate Team
by FairyTailScarletKnight
Summary: While on a mission to bring Sasuke back, The Sound Ninjas had used a forbidden Jutsu to send our heroes to the Fairy Tail Universe.


**Hello everyone! My name is ScarletKnight and I wanted to make a story including Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. So I hope you all enjoy my story **

As soon as the Hidden Leaf discovered about Sasuke leaving, a five-man squad was gathered by Shikamaru, including himself, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Neji to bring Sasuke back. When they left the village and followed the scent of Sasuke thanks to Kiba and Akamaru

They easily caught up to the Sound Four, but were trapped by Jirobo, They soon escaped thanks to Choji but he was left behind to deal with the remaining three.

As Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were on the move Neji activated his Byakugan. "That's strange." Neji said earning everyone's attention.

"What is it Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well it's been quite a long time and we still haven't encountered a single trap." Neji explained.

"Seriously?" Kiba said in disbelief. "Why would they do that?"

"Well it looks like we've been underestimated. They think we're nothing but armatures and that the big guy could handle us on his own, so they didn't even bother to put a trap for us."

Naruto gritted his teeth hearing this. "Those idiots, they think we're so weak!"

Suddenly, Neji's eyes widened "Hold it!" Neji said causing the rest of them to stop.

"What's up Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sensing five chakra signatures up ahead." Neji said. "It seems that they decided to wait for their comrade."

Shikamaru was silent for moment trying to come up with an idea. "Maybe we can use this to our advantage but we'll definitely have to be careful with this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. When they got closer to them, the four of them hid behind the trees and they got a good look at the Sound Ninjas sitting in the clearing with a barrel in the center.

"Damn it!" Tayuya shouted. "What the hell is taking Fatass so long?!"

"Well he better get here quick, otherwise we'll just leave him." Sakon said.

"You know Sakon I think we should leave him behind." Kidomaru chuckled as he took out a kunai with a tag tied to the end of it and threw it towards the trees.

_'__Crap!' _Shikamaru as well as the others quickly moved away from the kunai but as soon as it struck a tree an explosion caused them to crash into the ground.

Kidomaru quickly took action. **"Ninja Art: Spider Web Net!" **He spitted out a spider web net out of his mouth which landed on Naruto and his team.

"W-What is this?" Naruto asked as his friends and he struggled to escape but to no avail

Sakon smirked as he, along with the others, walked closer to the trapped Ninjas.

"Well, well, looks like we got these idiots to fall for our trap." Sakon snickered.

"S-So you knew your allied failed?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well we guessed that Fatass wouldn't be able to take care of all of you," Tayuya stated. "So we decided to set a trap and to get rid of you twerps, permanently." Tayuya said the last part menacingly.

The three of them then circled the group and they preformed multiple hand signs. Once they stopped they slammed their hands on the ground and a seal appeared beneath and above Naruto's group.

**"****Forbidden Transportation Jutsu: Malevolent Passage!" **The three cried out.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted out, his voice suddenly sounding distant. Suddenly a dark aura erupted and engulfed the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi.

Once the dark light died down the shinobi were no longer there in place. The three Sound Ninjas started breathing heavily and they fell on their back.

"A-Are you sure t-that was necessary?" Sakon huffed out. "You do realize that using that technique will delay us even longer."

"S-Shut up." Tayuya said. "At least we don't have to deal with anymore of them."

"B-Besides, seeing how important this body is for L-Lord Orochimaru we can't risk it." Kidomaru said. "It is better to delay our mission rather than losing it."

**XXXXXX**

**With Naruto and the others**

**XXXXXX**

Naruto let out a small groan as he slowly started regaining consciousness. He sat up and looked around the area and he soon spotted his team.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted, running to their sides and waking them up.

Everyone started waking up, thanks to Naruto. As they woke up, they looked around their new area. They were in a forest, much like the one they were in before, but everything was so different.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel uneasy by this.

"W-What happened to us?" Kiba asked as he quickly checked over Akamaru.

"I'm not quite sure," Neji replied. "But what I think is important is figuring out the Jutsu those three used."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if I remember correctly the seal that they use resembles a teleportation formula."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Those bastards, now we're further away from Sasuke! We got to hurry!" Naruto was just about to run off until Shikamaru placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I want to get Sasuke back as much as you but we have to learn about our whereabouts."

"Yeah we got to listen to him Naruto." Kiba said. "Akamaru and I can't even get a scent of those guys anymore."

"If that's the case then they must have teleported must somewhere where it'll be longer for us to save Sasuke." Shikamaru stated. "This makes things harder for us for sure." Shikamaru tighten his fist.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"This mean Choji won't be able to catch up with us." Shikamaru whispered quietly but shook his head and turned to Neji. "Neji, can you use your Byakugan to try and find some chakra?"

Neji nodded to Shikamaru's question and quickly activated his Byakugan. As Neji was looking in different directions he couldn't help but frown.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Neji shook his head. "It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Kiba asked.

"Well I am sensing some people up ahead but it seems that they either don't have any chakra or their chakra is something I've never seen before." Neji explained. "Normally a person's chakra is blue but what I'm seeing is different."

Shikamaru nodded at this and took a few moments to think. He soon came up with an idea. "I want us to figure out more about our situation so let's head towards the area."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed towards the source where Neji sensed the strange chakra. They all stopped when they reached a small sign.

"Magnolia Town." Naruto noted, looking at a sign that read the name of the city, "So, this is where you sense the strange chakra?"

Neji nodded as he looking around, "Yes this is the place…although I don't recall ever hearing a place known as Magnolia. We must find out more." He advised.

The rest of the team began looking around the town trying to gain some information. Shikamaru was lucky enough that someone told him directions to a library. They all went to the library, well all except Kiba who had to stay outside due to the 'no dogs allowed rule.'

Shikamaru, Neji couldn't help but look over many different types of books with a confused expression on their face.

"What's wrong guys?" Naruto asked as he walked next to Shikamaru looking over the book.

Shikamaru sighed. "I can't find anything involving the Elemental Nation, Wars, and Villages and there is not one mention about chakra."

"Yes instead of using chakra it appears they use Magic." Neji said before he closed the book. "This explains why when I used my Byakugan I wasn't seeing chakra but Magic."

"Well what do we do now? We got to save Sasuke." Naruto said as he tightens is fist in anger.

"Naruto I'm sorry but…" Neji's sentence was cut off when they heard an explosion coming from outside. They all immediately ran outside and saw Kiba and Akamaru, who transformed into Kiba, standing in across two middle aged men and behind Kiba was a young boy.

"Kiba what's going on?!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba looked back at the others. "I'll explain later just let me handle this!"

One of the men glared at Kiba. "Listen here you little brat!" He shouted as he pointed towards the boy. "We'll get you back for this! You've just made yourself an enemy against Twilight Ogre!" The two of them ran off.

Kiba along with Akamaru smirked at this. "I don't really care. I'm happy to have helped this kid!" Kiba declared before Akamaru returned to his dog form and leaped into Kiba's arm. Kiba then turned to Romeo and offered his hand to him. "Hey you okay?"

Romeo was quite surprised seeing a complete stranger helping him.

**_Flashback_**

Kiba along with Akamaru was currently waiting outside of the library. "Man I can't believe they wouldn't let you in buddy."

"Bark!" Akamaru responded.

Kiba chuckled. "Well I guess we can take a small little tour while we wait for the others." Kiba said earning a bark from Akamaru and they soon started walking around. As they were walking Akamaru started growling and jumped off of Kiba and ran off somewhere,

"H-Hey where are you going Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he followed Akamaru into an ally and spotted some people. Akamaru got back into Kiba's arms and he placed him on his head.

Two middle aged men grinned as they shoved a young boy against the wall in the alleyway, "Well, well, if it isn't the little Fairy Tail brat." One of the men snorted while he was holding Romeo against the wall by his shoulder, "You know, you guys haven't been paying very much lately. I wonder if roughing you up would make your dad cough up some more cash."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." The other man said smugly, smirking at Romeo who just glared at them.

"Well kid, what do you think?" The first asked, pulling Romeo forward then slamming him back into the wall. Romeo tried his best not to cry and he merely glared at them.

The second man chuckled and pulled his fist back, "I'm guessing that silence means it'll work out pretty good." He mused, thrusting his fist at Romeo before another hand grabbed his wrist tightly.

Kiba glared at the man as he twisted his arm, forcing the man to turn around as Kiba held it behind him. The man growled in pain as, Kiba then threw him deeper into the ally and he turned to the other man "Let go of him." Kiba said.

"Who's gonna make me, brat?" The man sneered back, releasing Romeo and turning to Kiba. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" The man said shouted, holding his hand up as a orange magic circle appeared, "Take this!" He grinned, a large turret of fire shooting from the circle and towards Kiba.

Kiba eyes widen as he saw the attack coming, he immediately dodged the attack and he grabbed the Romeo's arm and pulled him away.

Kiba then ran back in front of the library and quickly dodge another attack. "Stay behind me." Kiba said to Romeo who nodded in response. Kiba then made a hand seal. **"Man Beast Clone!" **Akamaru puffed into smoke and once it died down, there were now two copies of Kiba.

Romeo's eyes widen when he saw this. _'W-What kind of Magic was that?"_

The Fire mage saw this and he clenched his fist. "You've messed with the wrong with." His fist was engulfed with flames and charged towards Kiba. **"Blazing Strike!"**

Kiba and Akamaru jumped up into the air and began twirling their bodies at very high speed. **"Fang Over Fang!" **Kiba was charging towards the lightning mage who collide his fist against Kiba's attack. The Fire mage was struggling against the attack but he wasn't aware of Akamaru's attack from behind.

Akamaru crashed against his side which sends him flying into a building. Akamaru then landed next to Kiba.

The Fire mage struggled to get up facing against Kiba, while he was able to get up. The other member ran next to him. Both of them glared at Kiba as they gritted their teeth in rage.

**_Flashback Ended_**

Romeo blinking and taking his hand as Kiba yanked him up."Thanks." Romeo mumbled, dusting himself off, "Those guys always gang up on me and my other guild members."

Kiba grinned. "Hey no problem, my name is Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba said as he pointed towards Akamaru who barked in response. "Nice to meet you."

Romeo blinked up at Sasuke, grinning and nodding, "My name's Romeo, I'm from Fairy Tail!" He said proudly, showing his guild tattoo to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba what was that all about?" Naruto asked as they walked closer to Kiba.

"Come on, we gone for a few minutes and already stuff is happening." Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba chuckled sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "Sorry about that." Kiba then explained what had happened and once he finished everyone nodded in understandment.

"Hey Romeo this is my friends Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji."

Romeo nodded. "It's nice to meet you all." Romeo then had an idea. "Hey why don't you guys come to our guild."

Everyone had a confused face. "Guild?"

**Well I'll end this chapter here so I hope you guys got to enjoy it**


End file.
